characters_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tauriel
Tauriel is an original character in the Middle-earth Mythology, appearing in The Hobbit film series. Because of this, she does not appear in any of Tolkien's novels Biography Not much of Tauriel's past is mentioned. Her parents were killed by Orcs when she was really young. She was cared for by Thranduil. In that age, she befriended Legolas and became Captain of the Guard, and was protected and favored by Legolas' father (The Desolation of Smaug). The Desolation of Smaug Meeting Kíli and the Dwarves Tauriel, 600 years old is the Captain of the Guard. One day, thirteen dwarves were running away from the Spiders. The Elves save the dwarves yet capture them at the same time. When the dwarf Prince, Kíli was chased by a spider, Tauriel, refused to hand him a weapon and kill the spiders, saving Prince Kíli. Thorin and their other companions were unable to evade capture., except one named Bilbo Baggins, who was invisible due to the One Ring. Kíli says he thinks that she should look down his trousers, and she replied with "or nothing." She turns away and becomes charmed by Kíli, thinking him quite tall for a dwarf before walking away nonchalantly from Legolas. Dwarves Imprisoned/ Falling in Love Summoned by Thranduil Tauriel reports that Spiders are coming down from Dol Guldur and fears they will spread to other lands, but that is not King Thranduil's concern. Thranduil says that Legolas has (possibly) become taken in and fond of her. Tauriel is later on guard duty when she stopped at Kíli's cell. They bond over their lives a culture of the course of his stay there, by seeing the stone in his hand, unaware that Legolas is watching them. After the alarms sound, Tauriel demands where the Keeper of the Keys is. She walks on them sleeping on the job and Bilbo falls into the trap door. The Orcs ambush the Elven city of Mirkwood and Tauriel fights Orcs. She hears Kíli gets shot with an arrow and is distracted briefly before fighting. When an Orc is about to kill Legolas, she comes up and defeats the Orc, almost about to kill it, but Legolas spares his life by saying that they keep him alive. Interrogation Tauriel is present during the interrogation of Narzug, the orc Tauriel and Legolas captured recently. She is close enough to killing the Orc until Thranduil yells for her to leave before doing anything rash. Saving Kíli/The Dwarves Tauriel later sneaks out of Mirkwood to go help Thorin and Company because of her love of Kíli. First, she fears an Orc is on her trail. Tauriel turns and threatens her friend with an arrow and bow. Legolas tells Tauriel that he knew she could not do this alone. She knew Legolas would come due to their friendship with each other. After Thorin, Bilbo and the rest of their companions leave for the Lonely Mountain, Tauriel came just in time when Orcs attacked Bard's family and the four remaining dwarves. After they rid themselves of the Orcs, Tauriel later saw Kíli was suffer. She was conflicted whether to heal Kíli or fallow Legolas. After Bofur returns with a weed, she explains that she is going to save Kíli with assistance of Bard's daughters, and the dwarves, Tauriel later heals Kíli's wound through healing his leg filled with poison. Kíli later announces his feelings for Tauriel for her, and she is wordless at what to say. Then the dragon escaped the Mountain to wreak vengeance on Lake-town (The Desolation of Smaug). The Battle of the Five Armies Dragon wrath Tauriel watches in horror as the town is readying to evacuate before Smaug comes and destroys them all. Bain insists they don't leave until his father comes back, but Tauriel reminds him that his sisters will die if they don't leave without him. Unknown to them, Bard is locked up in a prison cell in the jail. Tauriel, Óin, Fili, Kíli, Bofur, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda manage to leave their home before Smaug comes. After Kíli sees that Bard almost to the dragon, Tauriel says there's no way in killing it. When Bain leaves, she refuses to turn the boat around as they cannot go back for him. Smaug is then suddenly shot dead. Farewell to Kíli As Kíli and the dwarves depart for the Lonely Mountain, Kíli asks Tauriel to come with them to Erebor. Tauriel says she can't as Kíli must be with his family. He admits he loves her, but she can't admit the same because Legolas returned. Before Kíli leaves, he gives Tauriel his mother's talisman, shocking her as Kíli would leave it behind. Legolas confides in Tauriel that he has fallowed Bolg, and says he is son of Azog the Defiler. To Tauriel's horror, the Orcs bear the marks from Mount Gundabad. A messenger from Mirkwood, Elros, returns and says that Legolas is being summoned by Thranduil, but to their shocks, Tauriel has been banished from Mirkwood. Legolas refuses and Tauriel leaves with him to Mount Gundabad. Mount Gundabad The elves stake out near Gundabad and decide to lay low until night falls. Legolas tells Tauriel of his mother, the Queen of Mirkwood and that there is no grave for her son to grieve. As Bolg immerges, and bats flying over them, Legolas realizes that Bolg is leading a second army. They both run to tell the others, but Legolas fears they are already late. The Battle of the Five Armies Legolas and Tauriel manage to arrive before the second army arrive. The elf prince reveals to Gandalf the Grey that the second army is coming in from the North. Azog plans to waylay the Dwarves and leading Thorin into a trap. Tauriel heard the hobbit Bilbo Baggins realize that the dwarves were in Ravenhill, as was Kíli among them. Legolas accompanies Tauriel out to Ravenhill. She sees Kíli attacked by Orcs and engages Bolg herself. The prince sacrifices himself to save Tauriel and she watches him die in front of her eyes. She returns Kíli's stone and kisses his lips, showing she loved him. After that, Tauriel disappears and her fate is unknown. Personality Edit Tauriel is a kindhearted individual and is no damsel-in-distress. She can take care of herself and doesn't need any knight to come to her rescue. The spiders attacking her and Kili she does not need his help to save her. The only time that she is a damsel in distress is when Kili saved her. She has been selfless, brave and true. Tauriel can pick up a fight and prefers to be on the outside defending Middle-earth while Thranduil just wants isolationism Kill spiders from reaching to other lands by killing them at their source of Dol Guldur. She also left Mirkwood and gave a monologue about ignoring the rest of the world and that they should not hide within their walls. She was caring to Kíli, the dwarf who loved her and who she loved back. She has the courage to stand for what she believes in and willing to let her life out on the line to save someone. Tauriel is vengeful and coldblooded when someone takes away a person she loves When Kíli was killed, Tauriel grows angry and attempted to avenge his death by attacking Bolg. Her friends and family are very dear to her, seeing she attacked the Orc almost going to kill Legolas during the ambush of Mirkwood. She is also impulsive and reckless due to being only six-hundred years old.